I wish
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa had to do many hard things in her life but saying goodbye to Anna had to be the most difficult thing she had ever done.. Two-shot/ Implied suicide/ Depressed Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

To my sweetest Anna,

I wish things would of turned out different I always loved you but I knew that realistically nothing could of happened. You were in love with someone else and that didn't bother me as you were happy and that made me happy. Things inside my head were getting better and that was all down to you but maybe that wasn't enough as I still felt depressed. I wish that you could hold me one last time and tell me that everything will be alright but I know that won't happen. People used to call me an ice queen as I never showed any emotion or reveal my feelings as I was always afraid of rejection so I put a lock on my heart but you my beautiful princess held the key and you set me free but once again it was not meant to be and I'm unsure that I can handle being hurt any more. I wish that there was a way to start things over again, that I could live my life the way I wanted to without being controlled or being let down over and over. In the end my life motto ended up being _conceal, don't feel _which really came in useful when I would fall in love as they never loved me and to be honest I'm not sure if I loved them I was just lonely until I met you and that all changed. I wish there was a way to stop the voices in my head telling me to end it all that I'm not good enough for anyone and that I just burden and upset people. I thought things would be different when I told you how I really felt but once again I was stupid enough to think that anyone would like me so as usual I would rather be your friend then nothing at all. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes you are amazing, beautiful and just my world and it hurts me when you used to put yourself down and when you got angry with anything I used to cry as I thought that it was my fault that you were hurt even though you always said that it was nothing to do with me. I wish there was a way that we could be together but I'm afraid that I would taint you and you would lose everything about you that makes you great. Please don't think that what I'm going to do is anything to do with you as believe it or not it is you that has made me go on for this long. Please don't cry as I don't deserve your tears and just remember that I love you and I always have and will. Look after yourself and I will always look after you even when I'm not psychically there. Maybe in another life we will meet again and things will work out for us.

I love you forever my perfect, red headed angel and till we meet again..

Love always, Elsa xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

My dearest Elsa,

As I sit here writing this it has been three weeks since your funeral and well I haven't slept, ate or done anything really. You gave me the energy I needed to live and without you that's gone too. I miss you every day and life is hard without you there to make me smile. I wasn't in love with anyone except for you. I didn't know you felt the same way as you never really told me, so I was trying to make you jealous by flirting with other people but you were the only one ever I needed or wanted. I wish that you would of spoke to me about how you really felt and was feeling in yourself as I would have been honest with my feelings about you and I would of tried my hardest to help you with the voices and the bad thoughts. I think if we did get together and was honest with each other that we would still be together now, happy and completely in love. I would never of hurt you and it hurts me to think that you thought I could be capable of ever doing that. I feel broken without you. You were the first thing I thought about when I woke up and last thing on my mind, every single day. When I was angry, it was never your fault. You meant the world to me and if I am honest I can't forgive you for what you have done to me. How could you leave me alone? Did you even think about how I would feel? How could you say that it's not my fault that you did this as well it is my fault and I have blamed myself ever since I got told that you had killed yourself. When I got your letter I not stopped reading it. I wished there was something I could of done or said to stop you. You deserved everything Elsa and I would of given it to you. I know that you are looking down over me but that's not enough, I need you. I need to see and hold you, I miss your touch and your laugh. What I'm really trying to say is that I can't live without you any more and I know that if the shoe was on the other foot, I know for a damn fact that you would do the same thing I'm about to do. If I am completely honest I am scared but knowing that I will soon see you again puts me at ease. I feel really tired now so hopefully it wont be long now. I love you my beautiful queen and I will soon be back where I belong.. in your arms.

Forever yours, Anna xx

**A/N- Hey guys, so originally I was going to keep this as a one-shot but I got a request asking for Anna's POV so here it is.. Thanks to ****my elsanna otp**** for the inspiration and till next time peeps :)**


End file.
